Us Against The World
by stargaze29
Summary: Through the chaos, all you have is each other.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own All My Children, just this story plot.

"Look obviously this discussion…is going nowhere fast."

"Obviously." interrupted Bianca sarcastically.

"I've got a case to win, let me know how the latest Kane drama plays out." Marissa shot back.

"Will do." said Bianca, as she stormed out of their home office.

Marissa sighed and frustratedly rubbed her face. She and her wife of four years had just had their first major argument, as a married couple…and after all was said and done, Marissa felt terrible for her sharp words. She and Bianca had never let it get to that point before and she had every intention of never letting that happen again. Marissa let out a calming breath, as she lounged back in her chair. Her eyes fell upon the two pictures on her desk; one of her and her beautiful wife on their wedding day and the other of their whole family at the park. She couldn't help the amount of joy that shot through her. After a moment; Marissa picked up a pen, one her unused legal pads and began writing.

…

Bianca was angrily putting away dishes, when the ring on her left hand caught her eye. Bianca suddenly felt guilty for all she said to the redhead down the hall. She knew she was just as much in the wrong, as her wife. These past couple months between more Kane family drama, taking care of their own family, and Marissa's big case; things have gotten tense and they finally erupted tonight. And that's what bothered Bianca; sure they've had disagreements before, but never one this big.

"Momma, are you and mom mad at each other?"

Bianca turned to find her eight year old, Spongebob pajamas and all, with a look on her face that broke her heart.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?" asked Bianca.

"I was thirsty, so I came downstairs to get some water. I heard you and mommy yelling when I was going back up to my room and you didn't answer my question." answered Gabby.

'_Well, looks like we've got another attorney in the house.'_ thought the brunette.

"No Gabby Bear, your mom and I just had disagreement…You know how you and your brother and sister don't always see eye to eye, but you always work it out in the end?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Well that's exactly what happened between me and mom, but we're fine sweetie." finished Bianca.

Gabrielle looked thoughtful for a second, then simply shrugged.

"Well, if we can work out our stupid arguments; you and mom can certainly do the same." said Gabby, as she rinse out her glass then put it in the dish rack to dry. She then turned back to a stunned Bianca and gave her a hug. "I love you momma, goodnight."

"Night…" was all Bianca could get out, as she watched their little forty year old leave the kitchen.

The brunette just laughed and shook her head as she followed her daughter's path up the stairs, so she could check on their youngest. She entered their little man's room and saw that Conner was fast asleep in his little race car bed. It was hard to believe that he was a whole year old already. It seemed like just yesterday Marissa was begging her to run out and get her chocolate syrup and pickles. He had her dark locks, but his mommy's beautiful hazel eyes. Bianca smiled, as she kissed his little forehead; then checked to make sure his baby monitor was on, before quietly leaving out room. She walked to her and Marissa's bedroom, checking on her two eldest children along the way. Bianca gathered her sleepwear and headed for the shower. An hour later Bianca was dressed for bed, drying her hair as she's stepped out of the bathroom. When Bianca looked up, she was surprised to see her wife sitting on the corner of their bed; with her guitar sitting next to her.

One day Marissa had let it slip that she and her dad used to play together, and Bianca kept hinting and coaxing; until finally Marissa decided to take up it up again. She couldn't have been happier; once Marissa started playing again, it was like she never stopped. It made her so happy and helped her find peace in times of craziness, just like the women standing before her. Marissa slowly stood up and took the towel from Bianca, before taking her hands in her own.

"I do not know what has been going on with us this past couple months, but I'll be damned if I let it continue." Marissa said first looking at their clasped hands; then moving her gaze to her wife's eyes. "This case has just been really getting to me..." **"I…" **"…and now that it's almost over, I've been on edge. I haven't been talking to you like should've or listening for that matter…" **"Neither have…" **"…and I'm sorry." "I have a beautiful wife and four beautiful children, and I would very much like for us to all do something…anything together when this case is over…if that's ok with you my lady?" finished Marissa with a smirk.

It was so hard for Bianca to keep quiet, as one could tell, during Marissa's heartfelt apology because she knew that she was just as responsible for this.

"Well, how could eye refuse such a wonderful apology as that; especially from such a sweet, beautiful, loving woman... Baby, I know how much this case means to you and I also know how much of yourself you've put into it. That's one of the most amazing qualities you have, you genuinely care about what you do and helping others; and that only makes me fall for you even more. These past couple months have been chaos in the Kane realm, between the usual Kane women drama and Fusion going off the deep end; it's been crazy. What I'm trying to say is that, I'm sorry as well and would love to spend time with my wife and our beautiful...eerily smart children." finished Bianca with a smile on her face.

Marissa smiled and shared a loving kiss with her wife; which soon became more intense, as heated tongues began to battle. The two broke apart, only for the need of air.

"After you left the room, I started writing something and I want you to hear it." said Marissa, as she lead Bianca to their bed.

As soon as both women were seated on the bed, Marissa picked up her guitar and began to play softly.

_Oh mornin' come burstin', the clouds, amen  
>Lift off this blindfold, let me see again<br>And bring back the water, that your ships rode in  
>In my heart you left a hole<em>

_The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties_  
><em>The devil as he's talking with those angel's eyes<em>  
><em>And I just want to be there when the lightning strikes<em>  
><em>And the saints go marchin' in<em>

_And sing slow-ohohoh-ohohoh-ohohoh it down_

_Through chaos as it swirls  
>It's us against the world<em>

Bianca just looked at Marissa in awe, as tears silently began sliding down her face. She had always known that redhead was talented, but this was… All Bianca could do was stare into her lover's eyes; as her words and her voice took them away from everything, but each other.

_Like a river to a raindrop, I lost a friend_  
><em>My drunken as a Daniel in a lion's den<em>  
><em>And tonight I know it all has to begin again<em>  
><em>So whatever you do, don't let go<em>

Soon clothes were being discarded; till nothing remain, but soft skin on soft skin. Slow sensual kisses were being given, as hands explored. Marissa kissed her way down her wife exposed neck, while settling herself in-between her legs. Soft gasp and deep moans filled the room as both women rocked together as one.

_And if we could float away_  
><em>Fly up to the surface and just start again<em>  
><em>And lift off before trouble<em>  
><em>Just erodes us in the rain<em>  
><em>Just erodes us in the rain<em>  
><em>Just erodes us…erodes us in the rain<em>

_Sing slow-ohohoh-ohohoh-ohohoh it down_  
><em>Oh, slow-ohohoh-ohohoh-ohohoh it down<em>

Soon cries of release and words of love were all that could be heard coming from the two lovers, as they came down from their high together. Moments later the two women were wrapped up in sheets and each other; just listening to the calming breath of the other. Bianca started to giggle, getting her redhead companions attention.

"What?" asked Marissa smiling, looking down at the brunette in her arms.

"You know what your daughter, 'little miss lawyer junior' said to me earlier…Gabby said that if her and her brother and sister can work out their stupid arguments, then me and you can certainly do the same." Bianca said with a smile.

"Well, like I said before you should always trust your lawyer…and I'd say we definitely worked it out." Marissa added with a smirk, earning a playful swat from her wife. After the two women shared a laugh, Marissa soon became serious. "And we always will. I love Bianca."

"And I love you." replied Bianca.

The two shared a kiss, before settle back into each other. Sleep was drawing near, just as a cry could be heard over the monitor on the night table.

Sighing, "I'll go." said Bianca; beginning to get up from the bed, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Let's both go." said Marissa.

Bianca just smiled, then shared one final searing kiss with her beautiful wife. Hearing another cry the two broke apart, both mommies hurrying to their son's aid together.

_Through chaos as it swirls_  
><em>It's us against the world<em>  
><em>Through chaos as it swirls<em>  
><em>It's us against the world<em>

**A.N.** The song used in this fic is "Us Against The World" by Coldplay. I love this song; it's so peaceful, and loving, and coupley. : D So, I was watching TV and caught the Coldplay concert at the 2011 Glastonbury Festival. That explains my double Coldplay fics. Man, I love the Palladia channel and Coldplay. Haha. : D Anyway, hope you guys enjoy them and this fic as well. Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading! : D


End file.
